Evening Winterrose
Eira Rosynhwyr, also known as Evening Winterrose and Evelyn Winters, is the Countess of Goldengreen and the CEO of Third Road Enterprises. She is by most accounts a cold and very self-controlled person, but will do what needs to be done when it comes right down to it.Rosemary and Rue, Ch. 2 However, it is revealed that she is 'Eira Rosynwhyr, '''the Daoine Sidhe Firstborn and the inventor of elf-shot, Faerie's most popular weapon. About Magical Signature * roses and snow Third Road Enterprises * Evening was a traditionalist—evident in her human name and her business name. * had strings all over the city, tied in places so old that no one realized they were there * named her business Third Road Enterprises because most Faerie legends say there are three roads to any destination: the hard way, the easy way, and the long way—and threes are sacred in Faerie. * used to hide Hope Chest Physical Appearance Like all pureblood faeries, Evening was beautiful. She looked "like the last, perfect work of a dying sculptor, ears that tapered to sharp points and eyes the impossible dark blue of midnight; she had hair that wavered between black and purple, with highlights of pink, orange, and blue, like an aurora. She was wild, terrible and strange, one of the Daoine Sidhe, the fairest of the fae, and she was never, ever human."Rosemary and Rue, Ch. 4 She was over a thousand years old. The only older Faerie known is Luidaeg. Her true appearance is revealed in ''The Winter Long, which has said to inspired humans in creating Snow White. Her skin is pale, noted by Dianda as almost bloodless compared to her dark hair, and wears blood-red dresses that contrast her skin. Characteristics * Could be cruel and petty * Extremely powerful Knowe * Goldengreen, located at the San Francisco Art Museum (currently in Dean's possession) * had no subjects or denizens Possessions * Hope Chest — Carved by Oberon's own hands from the four Sacred Woods of Faerie—Evening compelled Toby to find it along with her killers. * Summer Roads Key, golden and carved with roses Relationship with Toby Due to Evening's ideas of social status, she and October had a contentious if respectful friendship. When her sister Dawn was killed, Toby helped find the killer. When Toby was held for harassing the Duchess of Dreamer's Glass, Evening came to rescue her.Rosemary and Rue, Ch. 3 Evening harassed Sylvester until he agreed to knight Toby. Additionally, Evening stopped the Queen of the Mists from moving to disband Home, in Toby's name. It was not entirely selfless- she was emotionally drawing Manuel Lorimer to her service, but her ploy was effective.Rosemary and Rue, Ch. 6 Despite all their history, Evening was still blind to Toby's true nature in the end, placing a binding when simply asking for help would have sufficed. This was all an act however - Evening despised Toby, admitting that she was disgusted at how Amandine invited her to the christening to a changeling. As the Luidaeg noted, she hated being limited - she wanted Toby dead, but she knew she had to work around the geas that her father placed on her to prevent her from actively harming anyone from his line, such as the elaborate ruse in kidnapping Raysel and Luna so she could kill Toby in the process. Events in the Series (Spoilers) Rosemary and Rue After Toby's enchantment broke and she was taken to the police station, she called Evening. Evening came to get her and took care of her while Toby got over her initial shock. She informed the local nobility of Toby's return and helped her reestablish her identity. Approximately six months after Toby's return, Evening calls Toby's apartment, frantic. After leaving several desperate messages, Evening's last message puts a geas on Toby, binding her to find Winter's killers or die. Toby hears screams and three gunshots before the message ends. When she goes to investigate, she finds that while Evening was shot, she was truly killed with iron. A horrified Toby feels compelled to ride her blood. While unsuccessful in finding the identity of the killers, she discovers that Winter left a key for her. the curse on Toby gave her a taste of roses when she got far from her task of finding the killers, it faded when she got close—like a game of Hot or Cold with the rules reversed. A Rose Goblin delivered her magical key which opened doors and drawers and gave her light in the dark. The curse itself tells Toby if she's cold or hot (far or near) to her goal. Toby finds the Hope Chest hidden away.Rosemary and Rue, Ch. 9 The Winter Long Evening however makes a return on ''The Winter Long, ''revealing that Devin had only injured her to the point where the night-haunts came for her (explaining why Toby never saw the night-haunts wearing her face). She revealed that she cut a deal with them to fake her death after Devin "killed her", and had killed the Luidaeg temporarily. It is also revealed that she had hired Simon to turn against her own brother and shockingly her own descendant and kidnap Luna and Raysel in exchange for the power to find August, an act of sadism even against her own bloodline. It is here Toby sees Evening as the real person she is - someone willing to drown the current Count of Goldengreen to take it back. Though Toby remarks that she wasn't normally nice, she never knew that Evening would be outright cruel. Toby, Tybalt and Quentin discover that she is the Daoine Sidhe Firstborn (which explained why Devin wasn't able to kill her), and Luna confirms it. The Luidaeg also confirms that Evening was the woman who had caused the near-extinction of the Roane out of disgust over their happiness, and begged Titania to bind the Luidaeg into what she became (though Maeve retaliated somehow). It is possible Evening went through all of this because she doesn't even want Oberon, Titania and Maeve to return, knowing full well she would be limited again because of it. Toby is able to work around the Luidaeg's geas (by convincing her that while she can't hurt a child of Titania, she can assist a child of Oberon) and both sisters fight each other. After further confirmation that Evening can't hurt a child of Oberon, Toby manages to hit her with a knife laced with Simon's elf-shot blood, and Evening falls asleep. A Rose-Red Chain The Luidaeg confirms that Evening was the creator of elf-shot and had confirmed that she intended on making it fatal to changelings (which she alluded to in One-Salt Sea). Toby noticeably also tries to keep Evening separate from her true identity as the Daoine Sidhe Firstborn. Once Broken Faith When Walther discovers the cure for elf-shot, Evening decides to invade Karen's dreams and force her to be her representative. Clearly against it, Evening haunts Karen for the remainder of the elf-shot conclave. Toby and Dianda sees Evening for the first time in the elf-shot induced dreams. Though Dianda is skeptical, Evening makes an off-handed comment about Dianda marrying one of her own children (despite the Merrow being descended from her own mother). The Brightest Fell Simon confirmed that Oleander had killed Gilad at Evening's instruction, who believed all thrones belonged to her, not even to the children of her own father. Night and Silence Miranda confirms to the Luidaeg that Evening was the one who manipulated her in breaking Maeve's last hunt by stealing their sacrifice Tam Lin and had driven Oberon away from Faerie. Book References Category:Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Faerie Royalty